If we work together Kyouya one shot
by miss89
Summary: Kyouya and Ryuu was childhood friends along with her twin brother until the day their fathers had a huge argument. Ever since that day the two families have disliked each other.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by xXxsweet-makikoxXx on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host Club or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Ryuu was on her way to find the Third Music Room. She hoped she'd find Ootori's third son, Kyouya there. The Makiko's and Ootori's had never really been friends at all. They kept blaming each other for breaking a business promise hey made 12 years ago. At that time, Ryuu, her twin brother Satoshi, (sometimes) used to play with Kyouya since they were around the same age. That was until their fathers had a huge fight.

(Flashback)

- "You screwed this up!" yelled the elder Makiko. The three smaller kids were sitting at Kyouya's room, playing checkers on the bedroom floor, when they heard the yelling. Looking up at one another they all looked confused.

- "Do you think we should go look?" the small brown haired girl asked her brother and friend.

- "No, it's none of our business" Kyouya stated and shook his head a no.

- "My fault?! You stick your nose in everything!" shouted the elder Ootori back, making the kids jump in their seats. Sure their fathers had had big discussions before, but not like this.

- "He do stick his nose in too much" Kyouya mumbled and turned his attention back to the game.

- "What do you mean by that?! Father doesn't unless it's important!" Ryuu shouted at him.

- "Ryuu..." her brother began. The younger Ootori made his move on the board.

- "I mean what I say" he stated.

- "How dare you! I thought we were friends!" she snapped feeling tears dwell in the corner of her eyes.

- "That's business" he said calmly.

- "I swear you are just like your father!" she shouted and got up and left Kyouya with her brother, who soon joined her on the way out.

Once at home the girl ran past her elder brother, Makoto, straight to her room. It might have been a bit awkward for a small kid to react like that, but it was a gene she had from her mother. After a few hours it knocked on her door.

- "What's the matter? Satoshi told me you went mad at Kyouya" Makoto started sitting beside her on the bed with some homework in his hand.

- "Ootori's is a bunch of assholes" she sniffled. Her elder brother nodded. They were too busy with all their business.

- "I got some stuff to do, would you like to help?" he asked her. Her little face light up. Her brother was about to finish high school soon, and had a part time job in a lawyer company. Ryuu liked to see when her father or brother worked. It was almost like business was in her blood.

From that day on she never talked with Kyouya again.

(End of flashback)

Sighing she placed her hand on the door knob, glaring at the papers in her hand. If there was something she really hated, then it was to be messenger for her brother. //Why couldn't he do this himself?// she thought to herself as she opened the door to the Third Music Room. Opening the door a bunch of rose leaves flew around her.

- "Welcome princess" gentle voices spoke. Stepping inside she saw handsome boys offering her a hand.

- "We are glad to have you here in our Host Club" Tamaki bowed offering her a red rose. She blinked.

- "I don't wish to speak to you" she stated a bit surprised. She wasn't that polite again, but could be when wanted to, so it kinda came like a bit of a shock to her. Instantly Tamaki lowered his head and went to his emo-corner, sulking. Ryuu looked after him not really getting what his problem was.

- "Ooi Ryuu-chan! Then who do you want to talk to?" the Hitachiin twins asked in chorus. She smiled at them. They were Fresh-men like herself which made them class mates along with Haruhi.

- "Your Vice-President" she stated as her eyes scanned the room for the younger Ootori. // Why am I doing this?// she kept thinking, noticing a figure at one of tables typing on his laptop. Kyouya Ootori. It was years since she last saw him. She took a deep breath before walking up to him and chucked the papers in front of him. Instantly he stopped typing on his laptop and looked over the papers.

- "Thank you, Ryuu" he said and looked up from them and towards her. Her eyes widened slightly. He had really grown the last years. He didn't wear glasses when he was younger, but somehow it suited him. Now he actually looked like a handsome young man – probably like his father wanted him to.

- "You're welcome" she quickly said and turned on her heels starting to walk out. What was suddenly wrong with her? She never felt unsure in front of anyone before. Shaking her head she headed towards the limousine, where Satoshi was waiting for her.

- "Did you manage to give him then" he asked noticing the expression on her face. She nodded a yes.

- "You okay sis?" he questioned from her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

- "Yea.. I'm fine... just fine" she mumbled. But he didn't believe her – he knew her all too well.

- "Miss Makiko" someone shouted from behind them. Turning around they saw Kyouya walk towards them.

- "Long time no seen, Kyouya" Satoshi stated and nodded slightly. For some reason, Ryuu felt uncomfortable around them at the moment. Not only because they were old friends - childhood friends to be exactly, but also that she suddenly might had got a crush on him and she did not knew why.

- "Just go home and tell your father I'll let my father know" he stated. Satoshi nodded and sat into the limousine.

- "You coming sis?" he asked her sister who looked like she was about to be sick.

- "I'd like to have a few words with Ryuu first. You just go home.. I'll bring her home" Kyouya stated and looked at Ryuu. The girl looked shocked at him. After all these years he could have talked to her, he didn't – why would he then all of a sudden? Nothing made sense to her, and it was a fact that Ryuu hated when she didn't knew things. The brother then nodded and the limousine drove him away.

- "What do you want, Ootori?" she asked glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

- "Call me by my name, when you know it" he said and walked over the parking lot. Silently she followed him to his car.

- "Something never changes huh?" she smirked when she saw the black Porsche. He smirked and adjusted his glasses offering her a hand into the car which she accepted. The car drove them away. Doing the ride her thoughts were locked on the question why he was doing this.

- "I missed your company" he started. Her facial expression changed from indifferent to kind of sad. She missed him too. She nodded her head.

- "I missed you too" she mumbled under her breath trying to keep her confident. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

- "What were the papers father wanted me to give to you?" she then questioned from him.

- "Peace" he stated. She turned her head towards him not believing what she just heard.

- "Your father would never allow that" Ryuu stated. A sly smirk crawled over his lips.

- "If we work together he will" he said and cupped her opposite cheek with his hand making her look at him. She blushed a bit.

- "I... don't think I understand" she hesitated. Smirking he placed his lips onto hers, while sneaking his arms around her waist. She blushed harder and wanted to get out of his grip. How did he dare? After all these years?! But in the other hand she kinda wanted it. After a little struggling she finally gave up and slowly, but very slowly kissed him back.

- "What on earth was that for?!" she asked crossing her arms over her chest. He pulled her closer causing her to blush again.

- "Like I said, I missed you" he said softly and pecked her blushing cheek.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kyouya Ootori one shot. I hope you liked it.

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
